213: The Lilo Adventures of Monster High: 13 Wishes
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: During the annual Parent Creature Conference, Skyler met the youngest of The Genie 3 and gets 13 wishes, but an evil genie is planning to trick Skyler into granting her wishes.


Is History Class, Mr. Rotter was giving a lesson on Genies and on a legend of The Genie 3.

The eldest, "Fisia The Cruel" was a horrible and mean genie who wants control of the world, the middle, "Tedha The Mighty" was protective and is sometimes loud-mouthed, and the youngest, "Jaadtou The Gentle" is a sweet and gentle genie. Their parents loved all 3 girls but were worried of Tedha's rudeness.

One day Princess of The Sands of Time was having a hard time was to do on the last wish, Fisia wanted the princess to wish for her to take over the world. Instead, she wished Fisia to be imprisoned in her lamp. Tedha and Jaadtou knew that she would terrorize again. So they buried her in the sands of time.

After class, they were talking about wishes and Lilo recalled meeting The Star Darlings and saving them from Dimentio and Club Hovecap, "Some wishes are simple" Nathalia explained, "And some are complicated."

"I wish that our parents would be thrilled on how we're doing at the Parent-Creature Conference." Abberan wished.

Then they saw a poster for the annual parent ceature conference and Mr. Jinn will be interviewing The Freaky 6's and The Celestian Alliance's parents. After the interview with The Sky High gang's parents and Lilo's sister. Mr. Jinn interviewed The Freaky 6's, parents. It started off with Wulfric and Myndill Biteston, Grogan's parents. Outside they took care of his 16 little brothers and sisters, Delinda, triplets, Rufa, Rodmon and Royd , Emron , Dunstan, Rommik, twins Bardulf and Ida and Basia and Baizem, Nealuchi, Kyley, Tuska, Herma and wolf pup Golda.

"THat's a lot of werewolves." Rainbow Dash said.

"I've experienced pup care with my dog, "Winona"." Applejack recalled.

Grogan told them that he's doing good on his grades, but is being harsh on the students by yelling for no reason.

Then it was Nathalia's mother, " Fabularis" and grandfathers, "Sir Bardo clairvoya turn. "Usually witches are female," Nathalia explained to Will, "Male witches are called, "Warlocks"."

"Like how female superhero is called a "Superheroine"," Will recall.

"My maternal grandfather is the leader of The Clairvoya Circle" Nathalie replied.

Afterward, Nathalia's mother and grandfather were amazed on her grades. "I foresee her becoming Student Disembodied President Senior Year." Miss. Clairvoya answered.

"Like mother, like daughter," Pinkie said.

"What about your dad?" Twilight asked, "Where is he?"

"He died when I was 5." Nathalia explained, "He got eaten by Bela."

"The bat creature who tried to kick us out of The Fright Side?" Will ask.

"Yup," Nathalia answered.

Then it was The Goyles turn. They explained that Logan has been getting into the spirits of things, Abberan's ghost parents explained that his repairing is okay, Janel did great in sewing class and his performance in the school play was amazing. Finally, it was Skyler's parents. "Remember my parents, "Sebekem" and "Ara" and my brother, "Nekht-set" and "Pippui!"

"Your big sister?" Layla recalled, "From our journey to get Dennis his fangs?"

"Yup," Skyler answered.

Skyler decided to be alone while Mr. Jinn interviewed with his parents. Outside, Skyler was drawing a picture when she saw a new girl coming to the school. She had long red hair and wore red genie attire. "Your Jaadtou from the legend." "Mrs. Claiavoya was right about you.

"I wish my parents were impressed in the Parent-Creature Conference." Skyler wished.

Then her parents came out and were amazed by her artistic skills and her kindness around the school., "You have 12 wishes left." Jaadtou said, "I have to warn you, their dangerous and they you must choose wisely."

"There are genie rules." Jaadtou explained, "1. You can't kill anyone, 2. You can't make anyone fall in love or break up, 3. You can't bring the dead back, and 4. You can't cheat in games."

Little did they know is that Fisia was spying on them and is going to ruin every single one of the wishes. She had long white hair and genie apparel.


End file.
